


I Wish You Would

by hazelNuts



Series: 1989 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are both brooding and pining, wishing they'd done something about whatever it is that's between before Stiles left for college.<br/>Inspired by Taylor Swift's <i>I Wish You Would</i></p><p>For Sterek Week - Day 6: Songs to Fall in Love to</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

All the jokes Stiles has ever made about him being a stalker and a creeper pass through Derek’s mind as he slowly drives past the building where Scott and Stiles’ dorm is. If they weren’t actually true before, they are now. He easily picks out Stiles’ heartbeat out of the thousand others surrounding him, surprised to find that Stiles is still awake. He hopes everything is okay. His hand reaches for his phone to check, but then he quickly puts it back on the steering wheel. Being here is one thing, letting Stiles know that he’s here is something else entirely.

God, this is pathetic. He should’ve just told Stiles before he left, then he wouldn’t be doing a creepy drive by just so he could listen to his heartbeat.

 

_One week earlier_

‘Wait, you want to date me?’

Stiles had been joking about possible ways to get Derek to help him move into his dorm room. One of the options had been “I should date you, because as my boyfriend you’d be obligated to help”, to which Derek had muttered “I wish”. A silence that Derek had used to escape to the kitchen followed. Stiles hadn’t let it go so easily, though, and followed him. Now he’s waiting for an answer Derek is too scared to give.

He doesn’t want to see the expression on Stiles’ face after his accidental confession, so he busies himself with making coffee. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to say yes and then they can go out on a date, and Derek will visit Stiles at Berkeley and the Sheriff will threaten to shoot him if he doesn’t take of his son. But all these things will only happen if Stiles actually wants him back, which Derek is pretty sure he doesn’t. There would be awkwardness and avoidance, and Scott would probably try to fix things between them. Which would only make things more awkward.

‘Derek?’ Stiles’ voice is soft.

‘I thought I did,’ Derek lies. ‘But it’s in the past.’

‘What happened?’

‘I got to know you,’ Derek grins. It feels painful, like he’s tearing out his own heart. Stiles’ chuckle feels like salt in the wound, even if it’s unintentional.

~

‘Stiles, will you please go to bed?’ Scott groans, throwing a dirty sock at Stiles’ head. ‘Your brooding is making me lose sleep.’

‘I’m not brooding,’ Stiles mumbles, continuing staring out the window. A car passes by, and for a moment Stiles thinks it’s a very familiar black Camaro. But that’s not possible, because Derek is at home, and asleep, in Beacon Hills, which is several hours away. Or maybe Derek isn’t asleep, who can fathom the sleeping patterns of the enigmatic Sourwolf? Stiles stares at the phone in his hand. Maybe, if he texted or called, Derek would pick up. Maybe.

Scott huffs at the obvious lie, and pulls his sheets over his head in an attempt to block out Stiles’ morose scent and heartbeat. Stiles knows it can’t be easy for Scott, knowing that he’s sad, but not knowing the cause or be able to do anything about it. It’s not Scott’s job to do anything about it anyway, even if he thinks it is. Stiles is the one who’d kept his mouth shut.

 

_Three days earlier_

The last of the boxes is packed into the Jeep. Scott hugs everyone, Stiles hugs his dad and Melissa, then quickly escapes to the driver’s seat, because if he hugs anymore people he’s going to cry and he refuses to start his college experience crying.

He’s a little relieved Derek hasn’t shown up at their big send-off. Things have gotten awkward between them after that short conversation. Stiles hasn’t gone back to the loft and Derek hasn’t shown up once with something he needed Stiles’ help with. According to Scott, Derek managed to set up his Netflix all by himself.

Scott hops in next to him, eyes watery, but a smile on his face. Stiles is about to turn the key when Scott grabs his hand to stop him.

‘Derek’s here,’ he grins.

_So close._

The Camaro comes to a stop on the other side of the street, and Derek slides out of the car. Stiles’ heart does a painful double-thump as Derek approaches them.

‘I didn’t think you would make it,’ Scott says.

‘I don’t like goodbyes,’ Derek says, ‘but I found this and figured you might want it back.’

He reaches past Scott and drops something in Stiles’ lap. It’s a hoodie he lost a while back.

‘Thanks,’ Stiles manages to get past the lump in his throat. He’s grateful Derek is on the other side of the car. If he hadn’t been there, nothing would’ve stopped Stiles from throwing himself at Derek and kiss him, or declare his undying love, or even just give Derek a hug so tight they would need a crowbar to pry them apart. He doesn’t want to leave things the way they are. He doesn’t want to leave Derek.

Then, without another word, Derek steps back from the car, giving Stiles room to drive off.

~

Derek parks his car around the corner, slumping back in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut, and pretending he didn’t just do what he actually did. He’d hoped he would miss Stiles a little less if he could just hear his heartbeat for a second, but the hole in his chest only seems to have widened.

With a sigh he gives in to doing what he hasn’t done for a week, and grabs his phone to go through his pictures of Stiles. He’s always surprised by how many there are. He shouldn’t be, of course. Stiles loves taking pictures of himself with Derek’s phone because he thinks it pisses him off. If he knew how much Derek actually loves those weird faces Stiles makes at his camera, he never would’ve taken them.

Suddenly his phone buzzes and he drops his phone in shock. He almost drops it again when he sees it’s a message from Stiles.

>> **_I miss you_**

That’s all it says. Just three little words, but they’re enough to give Derek hope. He presses the call button and waits for Stiles to pick up, his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

‘De-‘

‘I lied,’ Derek quickly says, before he loses his nerve. ‘When I said it was in the past.’

There is no answer from Stiles, but Derek can hear his breathing accelerate. He wishes the phone’s microphone was strong enough to pick up Stiles’ heartbeat.

‘Stiles?’ he says after a minute of silence.

‘Can you come over?’

‘I can be there in a couple minutes,’ Derek admits.

Stiles bursts out laughing. It’s an amazing sound and Derek, despite the embarrassment of having been caught, smiles.

‘Of course. Creeper,’ Stiles says, sounding fond.

‘Hey, Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I was wondering, can I have that hoodie back?’

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
